


Devil's Face

by facethestrange



Category: Nova Twins (Band)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: A study of the gorgeous aesthetics of the Devil's Face music video.
Relationships: Amy Love & Georgia South
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26
Collections: Black Is Beautiful 2021





	Devil's Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ideare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/gifts).



> Thank you so much, ideare, for introducing me to Nova Twins! :) We originally matched on another fandom but I was curious and checked them out, and then there was no way I would do anything else anymore. :D The aesthetics of their music videos and outfits are frakking amazing, and right up my alley. It took me a few hours to decide which music video to choose, after I watched all of them, because I had an idea in my head for pretty much every single one. ♥


End file.
